Transcendent Vampire Physiology
The ability to use the traits of a divine vampiric being. The most powerful variation of Vampire Physiology. Vampiric variation of Transcendent Undead Physiology. Also Called *Absolute Vampirism *Divine Nosferatu Physiology *Homo Vampyrus Deus/Numine Physiology (Humans Only) *Ultimate Vampire/Vampirism *Vampire/Vrykolakas Deity/God Physiology *Vampiric Ascension/Divinity/Perfection Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Vampire: a powerful vampiric being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. In various forms of traditional folklore, vampires are often depicted as demonic beings who must feast on the blood of the living to survive and possess vulnerabilities to various things such as sunlight, garlic, holy relics, etc. However, Transcendent Vampires are arguably completely the opposite. Transcendent Vampires are often depicted as supernaturally attractive and possess an appearance identical to the one that they had in their previous life. They also appear to have an inherently mesmerizing aura to their presence. Many mortals or lesser beings may often feel an obsessive desire to be around the vampire in question or even follow and carry out their commands as mindless slaves. Another thing that makes Transcendent Vampires unique is that despite them appearing to be related to things such as dark magic or inherently evil aspects, they are actually in fact shown to be often associated with or even assisting a higher power. In fact, most Transcendent Vampires are sometimes seen preaching or more or less speaking of the relationship they have with the supreme being they may or may not have worshiped during their mortal lifetime. Overall, Transcendent Vampires are the supreme paragons of the species. They are responsible for maintaining the natural balance between vampires, humans, as well as other monsters. Due to the nature of their powers, they are capable of increasing their already amazing powers even further by absorbing various forms of energy. The user is thus capable of challenging most beings in existence. Applications *All Vampire Powers *Absolute Immortality *Absorption *Almighty Ascension **Flawless Indestructibility ***Supernatural Survivability *Blood Manipulation *Blood Transcendency *Dark Arts **Reanimation **Resurrection *Darkness Manipulation *Daytime Walking *Death Empowerment *Illusion Manipulation *Living Anomaly **Fate Denial/immunity **Rule Transcendence *Mesmerizing Presence *Prime Being **Genesis Creation **Imperceptibility **Indomitable Will **Meta Magic *Night Empowerment **Lunar Empowerment **Omni-Psionics **Singularity **Ultimate Intangibility *Subordination Manipulation (Over vampires) *Transcendent Physiology *Vampire Physiology **Undead Conversion *Weather Manipulation Associations *Dark Lord *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Shinso Physiology *Transcendent Undead Physiology **Transcendent Dhampir Physiology **Transcendent Ghoul Physiology **Transcendent Werepire Physiology *True Vampire Physiology *Vaewolf Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Vampire Physiology *Werepire Lord Physiology *Werepire Physiology *Zompire Physiology Limitations *While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. *While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when outside during the day as vampires are naturally creatures of the night. *Beings of higher power (and potential) may still defeat the user in combat. *If werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, a Transcendent Werebeast may be able to defeat the users. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users Gallery File:La_Magra_(Blade_movie).png|By sacrificing twelve pureblood vampires and using Blade's blood in a special ritual, Deacon Frost (Blade) became the avatar of La Magra, the vampire Blood God. Twilight Angel.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was empowered by the interdimensional deity Twilight, granting him vastly increased physical abilities, nigh-invulnerability, and the power of flight. alucard_by_o2krrin-d4fxmp2.jpg|Alucard or better known as Dracula (Hellsing) is the first and most powerful vampire to ever exist, possessing vast powers beyond that of normal vampires. Bill Compton is The Prophet of Lilith.jpg|After drinking all of the blood of Lilith, Bill Compton (True Blood) gained unparalleled vampiric abilities, becoming one of the most powerful characters on the show. Lilith the First Vampire.jpg|As the first vampire, Lilith (True Blood) is the first vampire created by God and she is both the oldest and most powerful vampire in history. Alucard_Human_Form.jpg|The oldest and most powerful vampire in existence, Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) once attempted to decimate all of humanity within seven days. Lord Dracula Castlevania.jpg|Through the use of The Crimson Stone to absorb the soul of the vampire Walter Bernhard, Dracula (Castlevania) gained all of Walter's powers and became a powerful Dark Lord. Akabara Strauss.jpg|Akabara Strauss (Vampire Juuji Kai) wiping out the entire alien starfleet in a single blow, while preventing any collateral damage to the Earth. Adelheid.jpg|Adelheid (Vampire Juuji Kai) signlehandedly crushing the moon-sized alien mothership. File:WholeKojou.png|Due to being the Fourth Progenitor, Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) has incredible power far above that of most vampires. True Victoria H.png|True Victoria (Valkyrie Crusade) is the most powerful vampire in existence, and the true ruler of all vampires. File:Shalltear_Bloodfallen.jpg|Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) sacred ancestor (Vampire Hunter D).jpeg|The Sacred Ancestor (Vampire Hunter D) is the ancient creator, ruler and god of all vampires. Eva's Power.jpg|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima), the self-proclaimed "most powerful Shinso vampire in the world," wields enough magical power to effortlessly defeat the demon god Sukuna. Heaven_Ascension_DIO_(JoJo).png|DIO, Gone To Heaven/Heaven Ascension DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) is an alternate version of Dio Brando who achieved his goal of "obtaining heaven"; as a result, he has obtained complete god-like powers and the "ultimate Stand" referred to as The World Over Heaven. Myrddin.png|Myrddin Wyltt (Vampyr) red_queen_25.png|Red Queen (Vampyr) Mandrakk_Dax_Novu_01.jpg|Mandrakk (DC Comics) is a higher dimensional abstract vampire that feeds on the bleed of the multiverse and the narrative itself. Walter Bernhard (Castlevania Series).jpg|Walter Bernhard (Castlevania Series) Zura.jpg|Zura (Pathfinder) File:Cadis_Etrama_D_Raizel_(Noblesse_Awakening).jpg|Cadis Etrama D Raizel (Noblesse: Awakening) Marcel Gerard (The Vampire Diaries The Originals).png|Marcel Gerard (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals) gained the powers of a far more powerful version of a vampire, giving him a new found strength that can surpass even the Originals. File:Slayer_(Guilty_Gear).jpg|Slayer (Guilty Gear) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Vampire Powers Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Divine Powers Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries